warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Teppy
Teppy is an Orcish warrior who has bravely and faithfully served the Horde, specifically the Redrock Raiders for years. His service has been marked by his loyalty, dedication and gullibility – and the fact that he is actually a secret agent for an illegal underground group. Appearance While only average height for an Orc, Teppy has a rather broad-shouldered, heavily muscled build that makes him seem larger then he is. His skin is a dull olive colour, flatter then the bright green of many other Orcs, which makes him look more akin to the Blackrock Orcs of the Dark Horde. Both his head and chin are clean-shaven, and he has small, red eyes. He normally wears a collection of plate armour, similar to the types worn by Horde grunts in the Barrens and various Northrend postings. Like many of them, he also seems to have a disregard for wearing pants. Somebody, please tell him this is a bad thing. He normally carries an axe and shield, however, he also likes to use fist weapons. Finally, his right eye is often covered by an artificial lens of some sort. Personality On the surface, Teppy has an almost single-minded devotion to the Horde and, specifically, Thrall. He believes that Thrall is the greatest leader to ever live, is completely flawless and, most importantly, always right. He would never question any of his decisions, even the ones that many others might disagree with, such as allying with the Forsaken or Blood Elves. He has the same approach towards Bowen Thropping, the leader of the Raiders. He believes that she makes the best decisions best for him and for the guild as a whole. Subsequently, he never questions any of her decisions either, even though they often seem to disadvantage him. However, he accepts these setbacks as being “the right thing” and gladly goes along with them, fully confident that Bowen is doing the right thing. However, the truth of the matter is a little more complex. Teppy is not loyal to Thrall, but rather to the mysterious criminal known as Monsignor Marksdon. His bold statements of loyalty to the Warchief are actually very clever fronts for his faith in Marksdon, to whom he is unquestionably loyal. As a result, while he knows that Marksdon is a wanted criminal, he believes that Marksdon is a wanted criminal who is always right. Overall, Teppy is brave and loyal, but not terribly bright. Despite these traits, he is a more then capable warrior. His bravery and dedication is beyond question, in any battle, he is the first in and the last out. In his spare time, he likes to tinker with various gadgets, specifically firearms. For some time now, he has been working on a five-barrelled pistol design to be worn over the hands, like gloves. So far, this has resulted in a few explosions and not much else. History One of those Orcs born and raised in an Internment Camp, Teppy's first taste of freedom came as the camp he was in was attacked by Thrall's Horde. In awe of the young leader, he gladly joined the new Horde, fighting as a part of them from Lordaeron to Kalimdor to the summit of Mount Hyjal. Initially serving as a part of the regular Horde army, he later joined those more irregular forces that were serving the Horde. However, in the aftermath of the battle, he had a few uncertainties over the Horde’s direction, specifically, their allowing the Forsaken to join their ranks, as well as Thrall’s decision to leave the humans of Theramore alone. This bought him into contact with the enigmatic and charismatic Monsignor Marksdon, the founder of the Kon School, a group dedicated to replacing Thrall with a more “appropriate” leader. Teppy faithfully served the Kon School (and Monsignor Marksdon specifically) as a soldier, doing whatever was asked of him by his leader. He was more then willing to put himself in harm’s way and do whatever was needed to aid the Kon School in their goals. Confident in his minion’s prowess, Marksdon sent Teppy to infiltrate a suitable Horde guild that could be manipulated into furthering their cause. It was in this role that he first met Bowen Thropping, becoming a part of her Redrock Raiders. Thropping was impressed by both his skill as a warrior as well as his willingness to do anything asked of him without question. He offered her his loyalty and she gladly accepted it, shamelessly exploiting him to further her own goals of getting into the Aunty Jack Show. He willingly fought across Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, and then to Outland, all the time getting little more then a pat on the head and the odd “Good job, Teppy” for his troubles. Unfortunately, the Horde’s authorities found out about the Kon School and moved to shut it down. The group was disbanded, its members scattered and its leader presumed dead. However, Teppy remained loyal to the school, refusing to believe that Monsignor Marksdon was gone. For years, he kept working towards their aims, looking for any sign that he had returned. Of late, he has found that Bowen has been distinctly favouring other, newer members of the guild. However, he has no issues with this; he knows that Bowen's decisions are the right thing, and that she would never do anything that would be detrimental to the raiders, nor would she ever mistreat him. At the same time, he has noticed that one of the guild’s members, a strange Orc shaman who always seems to just always hang around and rarely says anything and never takes off his helmet (and who’s name Teppy couldn’t even remember) had taken an interest in him – but he couldn’t think why. category:Characters category:Horde category:Orc category:Warrior category:Redrock Raiders category:Articles by Darthfish